


Parents make mistakes

by Halethewolf



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Established Relantionship, Kids, M/M, Parents, Teen Wolf, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halethewolf/pseuds/Halethewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so explaining to your boyfriend that you kind of lost their child shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean Stiles did find him! Okay, technically an old lady at the store found him, but still, Stiles was the one who brought him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents make mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! my first ever one shot thingy... hope you like it. :)

Okay so explaining to your boyfriend that you kind of lost their child shouldn't be that hard, right? I mean Stiles did find him! Okay, technically an old lady at the store found him, but still, Stiles was the one who brought him home. 

 

Stiles was just looking at some DVDs, thinking of buying one and making a movie night out of it. He knew Derek liked to buy the movies instead of watching online like Stiles did. The first time Derek mentioned it, Stiles had addressed him as old but then agreed and it became a thing between them. He was holding an Iron Man DVD in his hands, thinking of finally making Derek watch it. He knew Aidan would like it too, since he always liked superheroes.

Speaking of, that's when Stiles noticed Aidan wasn't by his side. After at least an hour of searching and calling out his name, an old lady called him over, Aidan by her side. He was eating candy, looking happy and content whilst smiling at Stiles. Stiles had been freaking out, running around searching for him, and it turns out he was alright all along? 

Now, Stiles was freaking out once more.   
Aidan was already bouncing up the steps to Derek's house while Stiles was holding the two plastic bags filled with food. Praying that Derek wasn't home, he was hoping that he could unpack the groceries, stay with Aidan until Derek showed up, say goodbye and run away before Derek found out about the "accident". 

Unfortunately Derek's Toyota (which Stiles thought made him seem like a soccer mom) was parked on the driveway and Stiles was taking the slowest steps in history to the house. He knew Derek would freak out, Aidan was the most important thing in the world to him. Sighing he took one quick glance to his jeep before he opened the front door to Derek's house. 

"Is that so?" he heard Derek saying, as Stiles closed the door.

"Mhmm." Aidan answered, voice proud. Maybe Stiles could just, ignore the problem until it eventually just goes away? That could work, yeah. Deciding on that matter, Stiles went inside the kitchen where Derek and Aidan was seated by the table. Food placed in front of them, but they hadn't started eating yet. Derek met his eyes, giving him a small smile, as Aidan kept talking about his day. 

Stiles placed the bags on the kitchen island and went to join them. Taking a seat next to Derek, food already on his plate. Stiles didn't give Derek a kiss on the cheek when he sat down as he usually did. He just took a sip of water, avoiding Derek's gaze. He might be paranoid, but his boyfriend was a werewolf so it wouldn't be weird if he was afraid that Derek would find out he was lying or avoiding something.

Aidan kept rambling about his day, not Derek nor Stiles having the heart to interrupt him, just answering with short sentences when needed to. Other then that they ate in silence, Stiles finding his salad more interesting than Derek.   
"And then I went away on my own and found a nice lady, she gave me candy!" At that Stiles jerked his head up, looking straight at Aidan, eyes wide. Avoiding the problem until it goes away, my ass, Stiles thought.

"Wait, Stiles lost you?" Derek asked, and Stiles could feel his gaze on him. Fuck. Ignore the problem, Stiles. Ignore the problem. 

"No! I went away on my own, adventure time!" Aidan said, happily chewing a piece of bread. Stiles wouldn't dare look at Derek, not now at least. Maybe in a couple of hours, days even. Aidan stopped talking after that, and the silence became deafening to Stiles. After a while, Aidan decided to leave them, saying he wanted to watch tv for a while before bed. 

Derek got him settled in the couch with a blanket tucked over him. Then he went back in to the kitchen, finding Stiles doing the dishes. Cocking an eyebrow at Stiles weird behavior, Derek approached him. Stiles had been avoiding him during dinner, and now he was doing the dishes. It wasn't right. Stiles was usually avoiding the dishes, until Derek eventually made him take care of it. 

"Stiles?" Derek says, questionably. Sighing, Stiles dropped the plate he was holding into the sink. Turning around and facing his boyfriend for the first time that night. Derek raised one perfectly good eyebrow, just about to open his mouth when Stiles started ranting. 

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to loose him! I was just looking for a movie and when I turned around he was gone!" he exclaimed, hands going all over the place. "I looked everywhere. I'm sorry, so sorry. I know I should have kept my eyes on him the whole time, I was stupid. I understand if you don't want me near Aidan again." Stiles rambles, his eyes never meeting Derek's, too scared to do so. 

"I can't believe I lost him, I'm a idiot. I'm lucky that lady found him, I mean what if-" Stiles was cut off his sentence as a pair of lips met his. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, Derek hands going to his hips and Stiles hands holding Derek cheeks. Stiles was more than willingly kissing him back, with equally much force. Ending with a slow simple kiss, Derek broke apart. Locking eyes with Stiles. 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. You can't keep eyes on him all the time. I get that Stiles." he said, leaning their foreheads together. "And of course I want you near Aidan, you make him happy and even though you lost him at the grocery store you found him. That's the important thing. Parents make mistakes and-" Derek froze and so did Stiles. 

Parents. 

That was something new. They had been dating for seven months and sure, Stiles had thought about it. But actually hearing Derek say it made him surprised, happy even. He heard Derek sigh and the feeling of warmth against Stiles' hips disappeared. 

"I'm sorry, that wasn't, I didn't-"

"It's okay." 

"No, no it's not. I can't just force it on you like that. It was a slip up, I'm-"

"Der, I said it was okay." Stiles said, voice steady. Derek met his gaze, looking doubtful. Stiles moved closer, taking one of Derek hands in his. "I've been with you for seven months, if I didn't want this I would've left the second you told me about Aidan." Derek let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Relief filled him. 

"You sure?" Stiles gave him a firm nod, leaning in and kissing Derek. Proving that he really wanted this, and would never leave Derek.


End file.
